ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney on Parade (Revival)
This is the Revival Version of Disney on Parade Which was an Traveling Tour Show in Any Arena (From USA and Other Countries) from 1969-Mid 1970s. In This Revival Version, It Will Feature Kingdom Hearts and New Disney Characters as Well including New Scenes (However, The Old Scenes from Disney on Parade 1969 and 1974 Version Still Appears). Scenes Act One *Overture *How Do You Do and Shake Hands and the Mickey Mouse Club March *Fantasia *Merlin's Magic *The Three Caballeros *Aladdin *Winnie the Pooh *Alice in Wonderland *Goofy's Comedy Car *Mickey Mouse and Sora *Toy Story *Pocahontas *The Jungle Book *The Lion King *Wreck-It Ralph *Stitch! *Teen Beach Movie Act Two *Cinderella *Pinocchio *The Three Little Pigs *Sleeping Beauty *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *The Princess and the Frog *Peter Pan *Brave *Camp Rock *Tangled *Toy Soliders *The Dumbo Circus *Festival of Fools *Finale: Summer Belongs to You Characters *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Daisy Duck (sometimes) *Max Goof *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Herbie the Love Bug *Merlin the Wizard *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Foulfellow *Gideon *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Piglet *Owl *The Toy Soliders (From Babes in Toyland) *Baloo *Colonel Hathi *King Louie *Kaa the Snake *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Scrooge McDuck *The Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Chip & Dale *The Gummi Bears *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Kairi *Riku *Ventus *Aqua *Terra *Namine *Jose Caroica *Panchito Pistoles *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear *Alice *White Rabbit *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Mr. Warlus *The Queen of Hearts *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marian *Friar Tuck *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Roger Rabbit *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Timon and Pumbaa *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Clopin *Claude Frollo *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts and Chip *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *Aladdin *Genie *Jasmine *Jafar *Abu *Kuzco *Pacha *Kronk *Yzma *Mushu *Mulan *Lilo *Stitch *Pleakley *Jumba *Gantu *Woody *Buzz *Bo Peep *Jessie *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Alligator *Dr. Facilier *Duffy the Disney Bear *Figment *The Orange Bird *Big Al *Wendell *Shaker *Liver Lips *Ludwig Von Drake *Gadget Hackwrench *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Flecher *Perry the Platypus *Snow White *The Dwarfs *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Peter Pan *Wendy *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Smee *Sharky and Bones *Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Hades *The Incredibles *Sulley and Mike *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sargeant Calhoun *Pocahontas *Meeko *John Smith *Governor Ratcliffe *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Mother Gothel *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Princess Merida Touring Locations *Sears Centre, Hoffman Estates IL *Allstate Arena, Rosemont IL *United Center, Chicago IL *American Airlines Arena, Miami FL *American Airlines Center, Dallas TX *Hara Arena, Dayton, OH *Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *Nassau Coliseum, New York, NY *Target Center, Minneapolis, MN *Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI *KFC Yum! Center, Louisville KY *The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills MI *Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI *Verizon Center, Washington DC *Staples Center, Los Angeles CA *Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL International Showings *Rogers Centre, Toronto *Araneta Coliseum, Philippines *Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore *Rajadamnern Boxing Stadium, Thailand *Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong *Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Japan *Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Japan *Acer Arena, Austrailia *Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Center, Austrailia *Burswood Entertainment Complex, Austrailia *Ankara Arena, Turkey *Belgrade Arena, Serbia *Megasport Arena, Russia *Minsk-Arena, Belarus *Siemens Arena, Lithuania *Ahoy Rotterdam, The Netherlands *Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, France *O2 Arena, Czech Republic *Torino Palasport Olimpico, Italy *Coca-Cola Dome, South Africa *Luna Park, Argentina *Movistar Arena, Chile *Poliedro de Caracas, Venezuela *HSBC Arena, Brazil *Coliseo Cubierto El Campin, Colombia *Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico *Monterrey Arena, Mexico *Palacio de los Deportes, Dominican Republic *Jose Mguel Agrelot Coliseum, Puerto Rico Trivia *Disney on Parade (1969-Mid 1970s), will be a double feature of (but a separate show from) the Disney on Ice shows. *In This Revival Version, There Will Be Kingdom Hearts, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Toy Story, Tangled, Camp Rock, Teen Beach Movie, and Phineas & Ferb Characters Appearing Along Newer Modern Characters. *Some of the Scenes Will Be Having the Original Soundtrack Score from The Old Version of Disney on Parade. *The Characters and Cast Will Shake the Audience's Hands During the Opening and Finale Numbers of The Show, just Like the Old Version of Disney on Parade and Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic. *In Mickey Mouse and Sora Scene, It Will Be Keyblade Training (Prior a Refernce to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Drop Dream Distance). *Mickey and Minnie will have their 1975-1992 costumes. *Goofy will have his eyelashes returned. *Donald and Daisy will have their late 1995 - early 2003 costumes (both costumes have shoter circle heads, circle eyes, and slightly closed beaks with heart-shaped tongues. Donald has light blue attire and eyelids and Daisy has a big yellow bow and yellow ribbon circling her head and a ducktail in the back of her head). Only their hands will be five-fingered this time. *Pluto will have his 1960's costume with his mouth closed. *Chip and Dale will wear their Rescue Rangers outfits. *Winnie the Pooh Costume Will Be in It's Original 1966-1992 Version (Which Has a Hunny Pot on Pooh's Head, A Moving Nose, moving Ears, and a Tongue). *Tigger will have his first costume. *Rabbit will have his first costume with a larger head, a black nose, and a blue bandana. *Robin Hood Costume Will Be in It's Original Version. *Sora Costume Will Have All Outfits from Kingdom Hearts Series. *The Genie will have his first costume. *Baloo and King Louie Costumes Will Be in It's 1970s/1980s Version. (Including Wearing in their TaleSpin Outfits). *Pinocchio, Jiminy, Geppetto, Foulfellow, and Gideon will have their 1980's costumes. *Eeyore Costume Will Be in It's Original Version from the 1960s. *The Three Little Pigs Costume Will Be in It's 1960s Versions (With Larger Heads, Wider Bodies and Shorter Arms) *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge Costumes Will Be in their 1980s Designs. *Launchpad will have his first costume. *Captain Hook will have his 1980's-2001 costume. *Smee will have his first costume. *Mickey's Lines will be redubbed by Bret Iwan. *Donald Duck's Lines (From Old Version of Disney on Parade) Will Be Redub by His Current Voice Actor Tony Anselmo. Category:Feld Entertainment shows